


This time is ours.

by goldenheadfreckledheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just dumb fluff lbr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheadfreckledheart/pseuds/goldenheadfreckledheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellarke + secret relationship that comes to light because they’re stupidly in love with each other and fuck up at hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time is ours.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for ariadneskywalker on tumblr. This is all domesticity and fluff, bc what else do you expect from me, honestly. It’s also significantly shorter than I intended, but it helped snap me out of my writing funk, so that's a plus.
> 
> **This contains VERY mild sw:tfa spoilers. Like really not at all, but you do you.**
> 
> Title from Ours//The Bravery.

To be fair, they don’t set out to make it a secret.

They don’t set out to make it _anything_ really, but Bellamy’s been half in love with Clarke since approximately always, so when she kisses him out of the blue and then looks at him with questioning eyes—clearly he’s not saying _no._

It’s true that they were always at each other’s throats when they first met—and still are, occasionally—which, because their friends are assholes, results in a bet on whether they’ll murder each other or just make out, complete with suggestive comments and knowing looks before either of them actually admits their feelings to themselves, let alone _each other_.

So now that they’re actually a Thing, it’s with a little spite that they keep it quiet. That, and honestly, it’s ridiculously nice to have this thing that’s just _theirs_. 

He writes from home most days, and the fact that he doesn’t have a roommate means Clarke shows up at his place after work more often than she does her own. He’ll make dinner while she talks about her day, or they’ll share the take-out she picks up over Netflix.

Eventually it turns into her staying over a few times a week, because it’s not like he can stay at her place, where Raven will likely castrate them both for not telling her sooner.

Despite the secrecy, waking up to blonde hair flung across his face is his new favorite thing. The errant few strands he finds in his mouth…maybe not so much, but once he’s fixes that issue and crowds back into her warmth, arm tightening around her waist—he’s pretty fucking content.

She shifts, leaning back into him for a second before pulling away, and he makes an admittedly pitiful sound. It’s still new, okay? Plus he never thought it would actually _happen._ Which—he feels like he has to make every second count.

That’s probably never going away.

“Morning shift calls,” she says, smile in her voice as she slips out from under the covers. She runs a hand through his hair, drops a kiss to his forehead before stepping away to get dressed. “We can’t all laze around at home all day.”

He groans, rolling over and draping an arm across his eyes. “You’re just jealous you chose a career that requires early mornings. Tactical error, Clarke.”

“What I’m jealous of is not having to lie to my roommates about having _another_ one night stand.” Her words are playful, but he knows her well enough to catch the slight edge.

He pulls his arm from his eyes to grin at her, wolfish, “It’s hot when you refer to me as a casual fling.”

She snorts a laugh, pulling a sweater down over her messy hair. “Please. You crave commitment.”

He shrugs. She’s not wrong. Not wanting to ignore her underlying meaning, he sits up.

“Hey,” he says, catching her fingers when she passes by the bed again. “We’ll tell everyone soon. Whenever you want.”

She sighs, tangling their fingers, squeezing, “Mmm, I know. It is nice though. Just us.”

“It is,” he agrees.

She grins. “Go back to sleep, you lazy excuse for a boyfriend,” she says, all affection, leaving with a quick press of lips against his.

It definitely has become impractical to keep their relationship quiet. But only in that he wants to be touching her every second, and is forced to restrain the urge to kiss her and rest an arm across her shoulders when she meets them all at the bar after work, or when she just comes straight to his apartment and Octavia is still there.

But he can’t sit around and feel sorry for himself for having an amazing girlfriend all day, so he gets up and gets cracking on the email his editor sent him last night, a copy of his manuscript attached, littered with edits and notes.

* * *

“Luke’s lightsaber _literally_ calls to her.”

“Because she’s a _Jedi,_ Clarke. There’s no way Rey’s a Skywalker. Too predictable.”

It’s that night, and they’re at their favorite bar with the usual suspects, and clearly the strain of keeping the secret is running them both thin, because they’ve had this argument at least three times before.

Apparently if they can’t be couple-y, arguing is the next best thing. And he likes arguing with Clarke, but—yeah, he’d much rather have his arm around her.

“Like the original trilogy wasn’t predictable? They blew up the death star _twice_. You’re grasping at straws. Predictability is not the worst thing.”

Any of their friends who had shown interest in this debate have long since drifted into other conversations, none of which Bellamy is currently aware of.

“She’s clearly a Kenobi! She has an _accent_ and none of that oh-so-charming Skywalker penchant for whining.” He _is_ however, aware of how closely they’re sitting, her knees a constant pressure against his where they sit, facing each other, on the bar stools.

“Kind of like how you were acting in bed this morning?”

He probably wouldn’t even have noticed the slip if not for Octavia’s gasp. They both break from the conversation, snapping to look at his sister, who looks like she’s been pulled violently from her conversation with Lincoln, mouth hanging agape.

Bellamy chances a glance at Clarke, and—he can tell she meant it to be snarky and playful, but when she realizes what she’s said, dread falls over her features.

Because it physically pains him to see her that way, and because it really _has_ been long enough, he makes a decision and grins, in the hopes of coaxing a smile from her as well.

“Yeah, basically like that,” he says. Which of course causes Octavia and Clarke to jerk their gazes to _him_ , now.

Clarke recovers first, and tilts her head a little— _are you sure?_ —as a small smile grows at her lips.

His response is a hand under her chin, bringing his lips to hers in a way he hasn’t been able to, at least not in public, for the last three weeks and it’s really _really_ nice.

“That’s one way to tell them,” she says, loud enough for their friends to hear, when they pull apart. Because anyone who had grown tired of their arguing is now very attentive to their side of the bar.

“I _told_ you,” Raven is saying to Jasper and Miller, while Monty looks on, clearly unsurprised.

“I cannot actually believe you two,” Octavia says, once she’s recovered from the shock, smacking the back of Bellamy’s head, presumably because he’s closer.

He winces, and Clarke laughs, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. His hand comes to sit at her waist, and if dating Clarke secretly was the best thing to happen to him this month, then dating her publicly is the best thing to happen this year, or ever, possibly.

* * *

“I totally won that argument, by the way,” she says later, tucked up under his arm as they leave the bar.

He snorts, “Outing our relationship doesn’t count as ‘winning’. And I still maintain that Rey isn’t whiny enough to be a Skywalker.”

“Leia wasn’t whiny. It’s totally just a Skywalker-men-plus-Bellamy-Blake thing.”

“Is that also a people-who-aren’t-dating-Clarke thing? Because I’m reconsidering this whole arrangement.”

She shuts him up with a kiss, and he’s really not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no solid opinion on who Rey's father is. Totally come talk to me about it on [tumblr](http://www.goldenheadfreckledheart.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
